


Customs and Confessions

by bluehawthorn



Series: A King and His Heir [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Claiming, Complicated Consent, Dirty Talk, Durincest, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf Sex, Erebor, Incest, Initiation, King Under the Mountain, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Thorin, Slash, Smut, Thorin POV, Voice Kink, post-BotFA, sort of, the Durins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehawthorn/pseuds/bluehawthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is told by his Council that he must enact an old Dwarvish custom that involves claiming his heir. Although conflicted, he is also curious as to why Fili seems so willing to participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customs and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a consensual piece but there are power dynamics and age differences that make consent complicated here. Not to mention the incest and the old dwarvish tradition I made up to justify smut. But I tried to write it so that the characters either had the power (Thorin) or were given the choice (Fili) to say no. 
> 
> I didn't think I'd write the Durin’s together other than Fili and Kili because they are closer to peers in age and power. But this story kept running through my brain and so I decided to write and post it for the people who share these kinds of kinks and ship them together. But if you don't, and especially if such things are triggering for you, I apologize and ask that you read no further. If on the other hand, you like dirty Durincest porn, please read on.

It is a very old custom. One he heard nothing about growing up. But it is also one, now that Erebor has been restored, that his Council has ordered him to fulfil.

Thorin remembers when he unrolled the parchment with the decree written by one of his Council members. As he read, one of his hands scrubbed over his already weary face and his head eventually came to rest in it as he stared in disbelief.

What was laid out before him was a law by which the King was meant to lay claim to his heir if said heir was not of his direct siring line. And by lay claim the law was clear - this was to happen through very specific sexual acts after they had come of age, which Fili had quite some time ago.

In a way Thorin understood the intent – other heirs, even if of the same blood, would not always have the same loyalty and love that a child or grandchild might. This may increase their impatience for the throne or cause tensions over power. By giving the king access to his heir's body for a night, this law was meant to either seal a stronger bond between them or failing that, a kind of physical and psychological dominance that would cement his rule in the royal house. 

Sure, it was phrased in terms of ceremony and lineage and ancestral energy flowing through the generations and initiation of the heir into the royal line and on and on. But Thorin knew that his people were ultimately pragmatic and that this was in truth a way to avoid the internal strife, dissent and occasional regicides of the past.

The thing itself took him off guard, but what surprised Thorin even more was how easily Fili agreed to it. Thorin had broached the subject with painful awkwardness, only doing so because he wanted Fili as an ally in refusing the Council. He had told Fili that he planned to tell them that he and Kili were too much like sons to him for this thing to be necessary or right, and that he wanted Fili to offer testimony to support this. 

But Fili had stopped him midsentence. The boy spoke softly, but seemed as resolved as stone. He had said that he wanted to be a true heir to Thorin and that if this was what that meant he would be happy to take part.

Thorin had been shocked silent. Fili had always been obedient and dutiful in most things (although tremendously stubborn on the rare occasions when he did take a stand). He was always willing to fulfill whatever was asked of him in his role as a prince whether in exile or now in Erebor. The lad could be self-sacrificing to be sure. 

But to be so willing in this? Thorin could not fathom it. 

He did not want to see Fili agree to something potentially traumatizing just out of a sense of responsibility or obligation to himself, their family or the throne. And so Thorin had tried to argue his case, to give the lad an easy way out. 

But Fili had insisted that he was happy to participate. Eventually he had left and Thorin found himself staring in disbelief again, this time at the door after Fili had closed it behind himself.

Sometimes, honestly, Thorin wished he could return to the simpler times of the quest. He was not entirely sure he was cut out for matters of state and royal duties. Perhaps he would always be a better warrior than a king.

He supposed that he could choose to be a warrior in this circumstance if he needed to be. He had tumbled enough fellow fighters to know how to keep emotions separate from physical acts of pleasure. He could do that here too if he had to. He could forget the strangeness, forget even having almost raised the lad if he had to. He could push such things from his mind and bed the boy if he must.

He would be gentle with Fili of course, as he was sure many kings of the past had not been with their heirs. It needn’t be awful for either of them.

Or he could still refuse, fight this thing as he was sure he would have to fight many others in his time as monarch. But it was difficult to make an argument for not following through when Fili was so acquiescent. 

And so, he had remained indecisive, letting plans be made but always believing that he would find a way to turn them aside before the time actually came. Time had passed quickly with him distracted by the myriad responsibilities of rebuilding a kingdom, and here he was on the night they were meant to consummate. Thorin is pacing his chambers, waiting for Fili to arrive.

His palms are sweating and he is more nervous than he has been since they were looking for the hidden door on Durin’s Day. He is unsure he has the kind of tact needed to deal with such a situation. He wishes it involved more punching and stabbing and less...everything else. He does not want Fili to feel rejected if they did not go forward, but he also cannot imagine going through with what they have been asked to do, what he has been asked to do.

There is a knock at the door and he freezes mid-stride. He takes a deep breath to steady himself and opens the door.

On the other side is his nephew, who looks remarkably relaxed for the nature of the occasion. He smiles, nods deferentially and walks past Thorin into the room. 

Thorin closes the door, takes a moment to gather himself and then turns towards a table set with refreshments. “Did you want something to drink? I had them bring us wine.”

Fili shakes his head. “No, I am fine. Thank you.” 

“Fili -” Thorin starts abruptly, and then hesitates. He finds himself pacing again, looking at the ground. “You do not have to do this. These old customs...they’re horribly -"

But Fili interrupts him. “Thorin.” Thorin stops and looks up at his nephew. Fili rarely uses just his name to address him.

The young dwarf walks towards him, holding his gaze. The look on his face is open and warm, but also firm. “I want to do this." A shadow of doubt passes over his face. "But of course we do not have to if _you_ do not want to. Perhaps I am not to your taste."

Thorin waves this away with a motion of his hand. "Nonsense. It is not that." Fili is a beautiful dwarf, golden and strong, brave and steadfast. He would be to almost anyone's tastes. But Thorin cannot understand why Fili is so willing to take part in this outdated, barbaric tradition. He shakes his head, imploring Fili, “It is just...why?”

“Why what? 

"Why are you willing to do this?"

Fili takes a moment to think and then begins to speak slowly and thoughtfully. "Why not? I can see how it might have been horrible for some past heirs, but it would not be for me. Not with you. I trust you. I am not your son. We are not men, with taboos against being with blood other than our direct descendants. Our lives are longer. We can afford more....flexibility in who we choose to couple with. And it is not like you can land me with child.” Fili laughs. 

Thorin nods. Of course he knows all this. He has thought it through many times in the past few weeks while lying awake at night in this very room. But his confusion is not yet resolved. 

Fili seems to understand this and continues. But now he is a bit more hesitant. Sensing this, Thorin casts his gaze at the floor so as not to make him more uncomfortable. “And I.... I guess I am curious. I have never been with anyone. I mean, that is not true. I have not been with anyone...in that particular way." Thorin looks up at him again, surprised. 

"I have been with a few lasses and have done...other things, with a few lads. But never that. There has not been much time for exploring, as you well know." Thorin winces. Yes, he knows quite well how quickly his sister-sons have had to grow up and how little time they have had to indulge their youth.

Fili looks at him more intensely now, his bearing dignified and his stance growing stronger. "I want you to be the first. I would be honoured if you were. And might it not bond us further? That can do no harm." 

“Thorin...” And at this, he moves a bit closer, reaches out and puts his hand on Thorin’s arm. “You are my king, my commander, my mentor, my protector. You are everything I aspire to be. You are the one who led our people through their darkest hour and back to all this.” He gestures around the room as a stand in for the Mountain in its entirety. 

"I want to serve you in any way I can. The traditions of our people may need to change, and I know that you are a strong enough ruler to do that and I hope to be too one day. But for now I am willing to follow them if it means following them with you. I want to."

This may be the most words Fili has ever spoken to Thorin at one time. His brother is usually the talker. Thorin does not know how to respond. When he doesn't, Fili continues. “You do not see yourself as the rest of us see you.” Fili looks fond and almost sad for a moment, but then he smiles. “As I see you."

Thorin can see that every word he speaks is true and from the heart. Thorin lets the breath he has been holding go in a long exhale. He does not know what to say. 

But then he does not need to say anything, because Fili is stepping forward to kiss him.

It is just a light and tentative thing at first, but then Thorin leans into it and Fili's mouth opens beneath the pressure of his lips. He deepens the kiss just a little, and his nephew tastes sweet and clean, like spring water from high up on the mountain.

It is strange, yes, but also....pleasant. 

Thorin pulls away after a moment and looks deeply into Fili's face, searching it while asking, "You are sure about this, then?”

Fili smiles, his eyes twinkling in the candle and firelight. "Yes. I am sure." 

Thorin nods slowly and then walks over to the small table again and drains a glass of wine in one long draught. He then pours another and drains that one too.

He turns to Fili. "Are you sure you do not want some?" 

Fili shakes his head and strips down to his trousers and tunic. He then sits at the edge of the bed, watching Thorin intently. Thorin wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and beard and wills himself to walk across the room.

As he approaches Fili he sighs, feeling vulnerable. "This is not the kind of thing I am good at. I am not sure how to...start this..."

"Then let me start it," says Fili, standing and sinking to his knees in front of him. 

Fili gazes up at him through his golden lashes and then his hands are at Thorin's laces, undoing the front of his trousers. Thorin has to breathe deeply to steady himself. It has been a very long time since he was last with anyone and despite the racing of his mind and his lingering discomfort with all of this, he feels his body begin to respond.

Fili wraps his hand around Thorin's length and pulls it free from its constraints. It is already growing hard in Fili's hand as he takes it into his mouth. It all happens so quickly that it catches Thorin off guard. The wet heat of Fili's mouth is so exquisite that he feels weak in the knees and a small groan escapes his throat.

Fili's lips stretched around his girth is such an erotic sight that Thorin can feel his reservations melting away and being replaced with want. He reaches down and cups the side of Fili's jaw in his hand as his nephew tilts his neck back and forth, running his mouth up and down Thorin's cock in a burning, delirious rhythm. 

The slide against Fili's palate is smooth and slick. The world begins to fade, tunnelling down to the feeling of his cock in Fili's mouth, his nephew's seeking, insistent tongue laving over him in such a way that Thorin's breath is already coming heavy and he has hardened to his full thickness under its attentions.

Fili picks up his pace. Thorin's spine curves around the sensation and his eyes are shut. He is nearly overcome and has to stop Fili with a hand in his hair. "Unless you want this over very soon, you are going to have to stop now lad."

Fili twists his tongue powerfully one last time over Thorin's cockhead as he pulls away, a smile on his face. "You enjoyed that?" he asks.

"Yes Fili," Thorin says, reaching down to help pull him to his feet. "I enjoyed that very much."

"Now what?" Fili asks.

Thorin supposes there is no turning back now and so he must lead the boy from here. "Take off the rest of your clothes, and climb up on the bed."

Fili does what he is told, and his tawny, tightly muscled body is revealed fully as his pants and tunic fall away. He is much more slender than Thorin's own brawn but he is strong and well-shaped nonetheless. And he is hard, his cock hanging thick and swollen between his legs.

He climbs onto the bed and lounges against the pillows, looking expectantly at Thorin. Thorin hesitates for a moment and then strips down to his trousers and joins Fili on the bed.

He kneels over his nephew’s body, taking a moment to drink him in. He truly is beautiful. Thorin has not fully noticed before, never having allowed himself to think of his younger kin in this way. But it is undeniable and so he speaks it out loud. "You are very beautiful Fili."

Fili draws in a quick breath and his face lights a little more from within at the praise. He reaches out for Thorin and Thorin allows himself to be pulled down into a kiss. He leans over further and runs his teeth and tongue over the sensitive skin at Fili's throat. Fili lifts his chin to give Thorin better access, humming with satisfaction.

Thorin slowly lowers his body over Fili's, his broader torso covering the younger dwarf completely. Fili receives his weight, his arms coming up around Thorin's shoulders. Thorin kisses him again, this time long and lingering, their bodies pressing against each other.

Then he rises up just a little so that he can move down Fili's body with his mouth and hands. He takes his time, teasing and tormenting. He wants Fili to be well prepared for what comes next. The more pleasure he has experienced, the more aroused he is, the easier it will go for the boy.

He slowly makes his way down to Fili's flat, muscle-ridged stomach, which flinches at being tickled by Thorin's beard. He moves down further and Fili begins holding his breath, his body tensing with anticipation. 

The breath leaves him explosively a moment later as Thorin rubs his lips along the length of Fili's cock and then pulls it up into his mouth in one smooth motion, letting it sink deep into the back of his throat. He closes his mouth over it and sucks upward, then rotates his mouth over the head with a firm quick motion so that Fili cries out and bucks up from the bed. 

Thorin takes hold of Fili's hips to hold him in place and ravishes him, determined to take the lad to the edge of climax before they go any further. In a few minutes of this Fili is gasping and grabbing at Thorin's hair, fighting the urge to come. 

"Uncle...Thorin...I can’t...I am ready...I -" His words strangle off in a loud sob as Thorin swallows his cock one last time and then draws his mouth tightly up the shaft, rolling the head between the roof of his mouth and his tongue before letting it go.

Thorin rises to his knees again and looks over Fili who is spread out on the bed, his chest heaving. He is not entirely sure how he let things get so far, but he does not see any point in turning back now if Fili genuinely wants to continue. And so again, he asks. "You are still sure?" 

Fili's eyes are fever bright and his cheeks are flushed. "Even more than before," he mumbles, barely coherent and still catching his breath. Thorin smiles indulgently.

Fili looks at him with a question on his face. In response, Thorin gathers his pillows and piles them in the center of the bed. He gestures toward them. "On your hands and knees on top of these."

Fili obeys immediately, climbing atop the pillows so that his pelvis and stomach are supported by them. The position presents him beautifully and Thorin is beginning to surprise himself with how badly he wants to plunge himself, hard, into his nephew's willing body. But he will not rush this and risk hurting the boy.

He leans down close to Fili’s ear and gives instructions. "That’s it. I will prepare you first, but it will still be...intense. Relax your body as much as you can. Do not tense even if that is what feels natural. Surrender to me and it will be more pleasurable. And whatever you do, keep breathing. Do you understand?"

Fili nods, yes. A little gasping breath of excitement or fear escapes him and Thorin moves up over top of him, stroking and massaging his shoulders and back for a few minutes until he can feel him calm.

Then he leans over and finds the vial of oil kept on his bedside table. He pours some over his fingers and runs his oiled hands over Fili’s buttocks, eliciting a deep-throated moan. He eases the oil down into his cleft, and then positions his fingers over the puckered ring of muscle there. 

He presses gently and Fili clenches for a moment but then remembers himself and relaxes. Thorin pushes a bit harder, coaxing Fili's body into allowing him entry. His finger slips inside to the first joint, but it is an incredibly tight fit. This is going to take some doing. 

Patiently, Thorin works his finger into Fili, pushing against walls of flesh that slowly ease around it, pulsing and hot. Fili is still at first but then his body loosens and he begins pushing back onto Thorin's finger. 

Thorin reaches around and wraps his oiled palm around the boy's cock where it lies pressed into the pillows and strokes it in time with the movement of his finger. Now Fili is opening for him in earnest and Thorin is able to add a second finger and eventually to begin moving them inside in a gentle rhythm.

After Fili is enjoying these new sensations enough to rock against Thorin's hand, he backs off, asking, "Do you like that?" Fili exhales sharply and says, "Yes, I like it. But I also...I would like you –“ and he pushes into the ministration of Thorin’s fingers again, gasping, “-inside me.”

Thorin nods slowly, resolving himself again to carry this thing through. He pulls his fingers out of Fili and washes his hands in a basin beside the bed. Fili stays obediently lying across the pillows, turning to watch Thorin. Thorin lets him watch, taking off his remaining clothes and baring himself to Fili's admiring gaze.

Then he climbs back onto the bed behind Fili. He drapes himself over the boy briefly, licking and nibbling his ears and letting him feel their skin pressed together. He also lets Fili feel his cock pressed hard against him for a few moments before he pulls back to ready himself. He takes up the vial of oil again and slicks his cock, as well as dripping some over Fili.

Fili’s breath is coming short and heavy and Thorin spreads a hand over his lower back. “Remember what I told you. Relax your body and keep breathing.”

Fili nods his head to show he understands and Thorin positions himself so that the head of his cock nudges against Fili's entrance. He rubs it back and forth a few times, spreading the oil and allowing Fili time to adjust. Then he pushes forward so that Fili begins to open around him. 

It is slow going, but when he breeches Fili with the first inch of his length the heat and pressure of it already steals his breath away. Fili is trying hard to follow Thorin's instructions, breathing shakily and offering no resistance. Thorin has to use all of his strength to hold back. He eases himself in with small short thrusts.

Fili is impossibly tight around him. Thorin is groaning, his weight falling forward over his nephew. Soon he is seated fully inside and he stills for a time to let Fili get used to being filled and to adjust himself to the throbbing flesh that encircles his cock. 

Fili is panting, his head hanging between his arms. Thorin can barely speak, but manages to growl, “Are you alright?” Fili replies in a voice just as broken and low. “Yes. Please. Don't stop.”

And so Thorin gives in and pulls himself out, only to slide back in as deep as he can. He groans as Fili’s flesh engulfs him and the movement of his hips pushes Fili’s pliant body forward into the pillows. Fili moans and he does it again, more forcibly this time. 

"Harder," breathes Fili. And so he begins flexing hard in and out of Fili, while Fili simply tilts up to receive it.

Thorin knows he should hold back, initiate the boy slowly, but the way he submits so entirely is impossible to resist. His body yields completely, just as Thorin asked of him. Taking him like this, in such a state of surrender, his cock sheathed so perfectly over and over in his nephew's body, is dizzying and intoxicating. 

Thorin is losing himself in it. He tries to rein himself in but then Fili is begging him not to and there is no holding back. He grabs Fili's cock with one hand and his hips with the other. 

He begins fucking Fili with real abandon now, slamming his body down into the pillows and the squeezing grip of his hand. Fili is crying out every time and the sound of it makes Thorin snarl with lust.

Eventually he can feel that Fili is tensing, building towards orgasm, and it pulls him back to himself. He wraps his free arm around Fili’s chest, the other still rubbing over his cock. 

He remembers how Fili lit up earlier when praised and how eager he was to please and so he leans his mouth down next to Fili’s ear and, his voice low and rough, breathes, “That’s my boy. You submit so beautifully to your king. It feels so good to be inside you...to fuck you.” And with this Thorin thrusts into him a few times. “You’ve pleased me well tonight.” Fili groans, grinding himself up helplessly against Thorin.

Thorin nuzzles Fili’s ear. "My beautiful prince. Come for me Fili. I want you to come hard for me.” Fili is whimpering and writhing against him now, and then suddenly he is moving his hips erraticly and his back is bowing, the muscles in his thighs tightening. His cock is pulsing in Thorin’s hand as he cries out and his head falls forward, his orgasm rippling through him in powerful contractions. 

“Yes. That’s it. Good boy Fili.” Thorin can feel a few more surges of sensation jolt through Fili's body and then he runs his tongue up his neck, whispering, “My turn.” 

He can feel Fili shudder at the sound of his voice as he rides the lad quickly to his own end. Just a few powerful thrusts and he is toppling over the edge and roaring against Fili’s shoulder as searing pleasure seizes him in its grip. The world behind his eyelids erupts into white and his mind goes blank for a few timeless, ecstatic seconds as he pulls Fili up onto his knees and slams into him, filling him with the hot gushing of his climax. 

Thorin collapses on top of Fili, panting for breath. They stay like this for a few more moments before he rolls off and pulls the younger dwarf with him onto the bed. 

He gathers up a spent and languorous Fili in one of his arms and plants a kiss on the top of his head. "S'not so bad a custom after all I suppose."

He feels Fili stiffen. "I have a confession to make." Thorin looks down at him, curious. "Yes?"

"I found it. It was me." He pauses and Thorin waits, confused. "I was looking for something else and I happened upon it in the library. It has not been enacted in a...very long time. But I asked Balin to write the decree." He stops, looking puzzled. "I was terrified to ask but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I had to. I still cannot believe he did it."

Thorin mulls this over for a moment. So Fili had wanted this all along, had actually orchestrated it. He thinks that maybe he should be, but he cannot find it in himself to be angry. In fact, he feels somewhat honoured that Fili has entertained these feelings for him. Such attractions are not unheard of amongst his people, but it still feels surprising to him.

Thorin answers slowly. "Well, Balin has insight that others do not and he does tend to look out for us. Perhaps he thought we could both use some...closeness. Or relief from the burden of our duties. He also probably knew I was stubborn enough to refuse if I really wanted to and that you would not have asked if you did not want to."

"You are not angry with me?"

"Fili, after what just happened, how could I be angry with you? Although had I known before, that may have been a different story. You put me through a lot, boy. I lost a lot of sleep agonizing over that decree."

"And I am sorry for that. But not for this." And Fili turns and buries his face in the crook of his uncle's neck, obviously seeking comfort after revealing the truth. 

Thorin pulls him close. "Me neither. But the next time you want something, just ask me. There is no need to evoke long-abandoned traditions that are best left in the past. I want honesty between us. Always."

"Yes. Always."

After a few minutes of them lying side by side, Fili speaks up again. "I have another confession to make." This time the boy's voice sounds lighter and Thorin smiles. "Another?" 

And Fili props himself up on one elbow, looking down at his uncle. "Just that I would like this to happen again."

Thorin chuckles lazily. "I may need some time to recover, but I am sure that could be arranged. Without the involvement of the Council this time."

Fili smiles as bright as sunlight on water. "Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit. Comments very welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
